


Oh, alguien te ama

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Día de San Valentín, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, bill debrough is confused, stan uris takes no shit, valentines day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: ~"Ya sé que voy a oler a la madre de Eddie," Richie anuncia a nadie en particular, "Nunca la he conocido, pero somos almas gemelas. Me imagino que huele a productos de limpieza de limón y antiácidos. Muy sexy".Eddie deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.~Amortentia se encuentra en la clase de Pociones y todo se va a la mierda. Básicamente una comedia romántica ambientada en Hogwarts. Todos son malos en los sentimientos, hasta que no lo son.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh, somebody loves you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609888) by [slytherincosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherincosette/pseuds/slytherincosette). 

> Notas de la autora: ¡Hola muchas gracias por hacer clic en mi pequeña historia! No he publicado ningún tipo de fanfiction en años, ¡Así que sé amable y deja un comentario si te sientes motivado! Gracias amigos, por favor disfruten. El título pertenece a Betty Who.

Una pila de libros se estrella sobre la mesa, casi dándole al panecillo de Eddie por centímetros. Su jugo de calabaza se derrama de su taza, unas gotas caen bruscamente en la parte superior del papel inacabado de Adivinación de Eddie. Sofocando un suspiro, Eddie levanta la vista a tiempo para ser empujado mientras Richie sube al banco junto a él. Al otro lado de la mesa, Bev sonríe detrás de una tostada.

"Buenos días a los dos amores de mi vida," dice Richie, estirando la mano para revolver el cabello de Bev. Ella le manda un beso y le lanza a Eddie su servilleta para que él pueda secar su ensayo.

"Será mejor que esperes que esto se seque antes de Adivinación, imbécil," murmura Eddie.

Richie pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eddie y lo acerca más. "A la mierda Adivinación, yo ya conozco el futuro. Somos tú y yo, cariño". Se inclina y presiona un beso húmedo en la ceja de Eddie.

Eddie lo empuja, frotando la saliva con la manga de su túnica. "Merlín, espero que no".

Richie se acerca y roba un trozo de tocino, metiéndolo en su boca bruscamente. Bev le lanza una mirada que Eddie no puede descifrar, pero antes de que pueda tratar de sacarlo, Richie se recuesta sobre él, aullando, "Oh, tú chico cruel, no tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando me rechazas así..."

Eddie es misericordiosamente salvado por un monólogo completo de Bill, quien anuncia su presencia resoplando en voz alta y cayendo a la derecha de Bev. "Cállate, R-Richie. Nadie tiene tiempo para tus d-d-dramas".

"¿Y ahora incluso mi mejor amigo se ha vuelto contra mí? Haciéndome a un lado como algún... como algún... joder, ¿Qué es algo asqueroso?" Richie pregunta con la boca llena de avena.

Eddie lo mira con desdén. "Tú".

Richie deja caer la cabeza sobre su pila de libros con un ruido sordo distinto. Eddie toma una nota mental para buscarle más tarde una contusión cerebral, cuando Richie deje de ser tan insoportable para estar cerca. "Bang, bang, mi bebé me disparó," suspira Richie en la portada de su libro de texto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Bill atraviesa la mesa para palmear su cabeza con dulzura. "No eres mi mejor amigo, Eddie lo es," dice, sin ninguna disculpa. Él sonríe a Eddie. Richie lanza un suspiro aún más fuerte y deja escapar un sonido lamentable.

"_Te_ quiero, Rich," dice Bev, tomando un sorbo de su té de la mañana, "Incluso si eres tan jodidamente molesto".

La cabeza de Richie se levanta ligeramente, y le lanza a Bev una sonrisa torcida que hace que el estómago de Eddie se mueva. Eddie se lleva la taza a la boca y bebe su café, deseando que su cerebro se despierte y deje de enviar tontos sueños sobre Richie _mirándolo_ así en primer plano. "Una chica tras mi propio corazón. Beverly Marsh, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Richi pregunta , estirando la mano sobre el plato de Eddie para agarrar la mano de Bev.

"Por supuesto," dice Bev a la ligera, apretando la mano de Richie con cariño. Eddie baja su taza un poco más fuerte de lo previsto. Bev lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Eddie se inclina sobre su papel, releyendo la misma línea de apertura de su conclusión tres veces en lugar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Será mejor que B-Ben no se entere de e-este compromiso," dice Bill, empujando a Bev con el codo, "El pobre niño será aplastado al saber que estás fuera del mercado". Bev pone los ojos en blanco y pelliza a Bill a su lado. Eddie toma su pluma y trata de terminar su ensayo mientras discuten. Él va a tomar su taza de café, pero Richie lo empuja suavemente y le dice, de repente serio, "Oye, sabes que la cafeína te da ataques de pánico. ¿Pensé que la ibas a dejar?"

Hay algo como preocupación en los ojos oscuros de Richie, y Eddie tiene que mirar hacia otro lado. Siempre se siente un poco desequilibrado cada vez que Richie cambia de su ser molesto habitual al tipo de persona que se preocupa por la ingesta de cafeína de Eddie. Eddie sabe que debajo de toda la bravata, Richie es amable. No soportaría esas estúpidas voces si Richie no tuviera algunas cualidades redentoras. El problema es que Richie tiene tantas cualidades redentoras que hace girar la cabeza de Eddie. Es mucho más fácil luchar contra este estúpido enamoramiento cuando se olvida de que hay algo más allá de los chistes malos y las malas imitaciones. "Sí, yo, uh. No dormí bien anoche. Y realmente necesito terminar este ensayo antes de esta tarde".

Richie asiente, inclinándose para leer la introducción. "Es una buena tesis. No tengo clase hasta la una hoy. Si lo terminas antes, puedo corregirlo," ofrece. La gente siempre se ríe del hecho de que Richie es un Ravenclaw. Tienden a olvidar que él es el mejor de su clase, superado sólo en la Historia de la Magia por Mike Hanlon y su memoria interminable. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Richie lleva el "ingenio más allá de la medida" a un nivel completamente nuevo con regresos tan agudos que podrían cortar el vidrio.

"Sí, eso sería genial. Gracias, Rich".

La sonrisa de Richie se vuelve cegadora. "Cualquier cosa por ti, Eds".

Eddie muerde su panecillo en lugar de agradecerle con una respuesta. Él piensa que estar solo con Richie por cualquier cantidad de tiempo podría matarlo. Sería un poco irónico, porque la madre de Eddie todavía intenta convencerlo de que se quede en casa todos los años antes del comienzo del semestre. Simplemente lo asienta y enumera cada cosa equivocada que cree que lo llevará a su fallecimiento temprano en Hogwarts, como si fuera una trampa mortal y no una escuela. La magia es impredecible, diría ella, y lo que es impredecible es peligroso. Se desmayaría si supiera que su bebé no solo era gay, sino que estaba enamorado del mago más talentoso e impredecible de su año.

Termina su panecillo lentamente, dejando que Bev y Bill absorban a Richie nuevamente en su conversación. Demasiado pronto, es hora de la primera clase del día de Eddie. Él tiene una habilidad especial para los Encantos (Richie dice que es porque es tan encantador, lo cual es una broma), así que no le importa exactamente tenerla tan temprano, pero preferiría estar en la cama ahora mismo. Él y Bill se levantaron de sus respectivos bancos, enviando saludos cansados a Richie y Bev. A la mierda Richie, piensa Eddie. Él no tiene clase hasta la _una_. Eddie ya se habrá sentado en dos clases cuando se encuentre con Richie en la clase de Pociones, lo cual. Espera.

Eddie frunce el ceño. "Rich, ¿Por qué demonios te levantas tan temprano si no tienes clases hasta la una?"

Richie, por un segundo, parece desprevenido. Se recupera tan rápido que Eddie cree que tal vez lo había imaginado. Esa sonrisa suya de mierda está en su lugar antes de que Eddie pueda siquiera parpadear. "Bueno, Eddie mi amor, mi día simplemente no puede comenzar hasta que veo tu preciosa cara". Se inclina para pellizcar las mejillas de Eddie, pero Eddie lo aparta y resopla. Agarra la muñeca de Bill y lo arrastra hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, la risa de Richie siguiéndolo.

* * *

Para el momento que Eddie se encuentra con Richie en la biblioteca, está agotado. Tienen media hora hasta Pociones, y Eddie está a dos segundos de acurrucarse en las pilas de libros y evitar el mundo. Richie está recostado en una silla, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y la nariz enterrada en un libro. Parece irritantemente alegre para alguien que ha estado despierto tanto tiempo como Eddie. Cuando ve a Eddie, su rostro se ilumina aún más. "¡Eds, hey!" Grita, ganándose una mirada puntiaguda y un severo silencio de Madame Pince. Richie le lanza un guiño exagerado y ella pone los ojos en blanco con cariño.

"No me llames Eds," dice Eddie rotundamente, dejándose caer en la silla junto a Richie. Rebusca en su bolso hasta localizar su ensayo.

Richie se lo quita y saca la lengua con concentración mientras lee la introducción. "Oh" dice de repente, dejando caer el pergamino y buscando su propia bolsa. Él arroja el contenido bruscamente sobre la mesa, apartando pedazos de pergamino y envoltorios de bombas fétidas. Eddie arruga la nariz. Richie lo mira, sonríe con una sonrisa torcida y dice, "Merlín, que lindura," antes de rescatar el ensayo de Eddie de debajo de su montón de basura. Lo sostiene con seguridad sobre el desorden y lo lee mientras agarra-- bueno, Eddie no sabe qué. "¡Ja!" Grita Richie, ganándole otro silencio más contundente. Minutos después, un paquete de Calderos de Chocolate aterriza en el regazo de Eddie.

"¿Son para mí?" Pregunta Eddie.

Richie se agarra la cabeza y pasa una mano por sus desordenados rizos, se recuesta aún más en su silla. "Sí, pensé que podrías usar un estímulo antes de que tengamos que lidiar con cualquier mierda que Slughorn haya cocinado hoy".

Eddie siente una sonrisa tirar de sus labios. "Sí tengo una caries debido a todos los dulces que me das de comer, mi madre me va a matar". Sin embargo, rompe el paquete de Calderos de Chocolate como si desaparecieran si parpadea. En casa, su madre nunca le deja comer azúcar. _Tal vez _se pasa de la raya cuando está en la escuela, pero es principalmente culpa de Richie. Él ha estado dividiendo sus barras de caramelo por la mitad para compartir con Eddie desde el primer año.

Richie levanta la vista del ensayo de Eddie y sonríe, torcidamente. El estómago de Eddie se revuelve. "Me provocas caries solo con mirarte, cariño". Hace una pausa y agrega, "Una carie es un pequeño agujero en tu diente, ¿verdad? ¿Que arreglan los dentistas, sí?"

Eddie resopla. "Sí, Rich".

"Qué enfermo," Richie dice, viéndose orgulloso de recordar otro dato sobre el mundo muggle. Cuando Eddie por primera vez cometió el error de decirle a Richie que era un Dentista, Richie había estado horrorizado del hecho de que los muggles _perforan _sus _bocas. _Richie, un sangre pura, siempre había enjuagado sus dientes con cualquier poción necesaria para mantenerlos saludables e intactos. Durante aproximadamente una semana después, él había ido por ahí exclamando a cualquiera que escuchara (y algunos que no lo hacían) que los muggles estaban _jodidamente locos._

Eddie se mueve en su asiento, mirando a Richie leer. "Hey, eh," dice Eddie, "Gracias. Por leer mi ensayo y por los pasteles".

"No hay problemas, pequeña cabeza de espagueti," dice Richie, y antes de que Eddie pueda protestar por ese horrible apodo, Stan aparece, luciendo perfectamente organizado como siempre. "¡Stanley el varonil! ¡Te ves bien, amigo!"

La esquina de la boca de Stan se arquea. "Gracias, Richie". Él mira la basura en la mesa y su expresión se vuelve desdeñosa. Dirigiéndose a Eddie, dice, "Parece que fue tu turno de cuidarlo, pero aún así hizo un desastre gigantesco. Te estás volviendo demasiado indulgente, Eddie".

Eddie suspira tristemente. Él mira de reojo el desastre y dice, tristemente, "Me distrajo con Calderos de Chocolate. Soy débil".

"Débil de rodillas para Richie Tozier, eso es seguro," exclama Richie, levantando una mano hacia Stan para chocar los cinco. Stan mira la mano ofrecida hasta que Richie se rinde y la baja.

"Es débil _en _las rodillas," corrige Stan, al mismo tiempo que Eddie grita, "¡No lo soy!"

"¡Señor Kaspbrak!" Madame Pince sisea desde la recepción con los ojos entrecerrados.

Stan pone los ojos en blanco. "Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde a Pociones".

Richie pasa un brazo sobre la mesa, volcando toda la basura en su bolsa en lugar de tirarla como un humano funcional lo haría. "Llegar tarde a Pociones suena mucho mejor que ir a Pociones," se queja Richie, y Eddie tiene que estar de acuerdo. "Aquí, Eds," agrega, extendiendo el ensayo de Eddie, "Fue perfecto como siempre, no sé por qué estabas enloqueciendo. Eres un loco inteligente, amigo".

Con eso, se pone de pie y sigue a Stan fuera de la biblioteca, seguro como siempre de que Eddie lo seguirá. Eddie siente su cara sonrojarse. Él mira hacia abajo al pergamino, notando que Richie ha dibujado un corazón sobre la 'i' en el nombre de Eddie. "Genial," murmura Eddie por lo bajo, "Genial. Pon manos a la obra, idiota. Es Richie, por el amor de Dios".

"¿Eds?"

"Ya voy," grita Eddie, lanzando una última mirada de disculpa en dirección a la señora Pince antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

* * *

"Hoy," anuncia graciosamente Slughorn, con los brazos extendidos, "Aprenderemos sobre algo que creo que todos encontrarán bastante entretenido".

Dice alguna variación de este saludo de todos los días, y generalmente es incorrecto. Eddie odia las pociones. Sobre todo, Eddie es _malo_ en Pociones, y Eddie odia cualquier cosa en la que no es inmediatamente bueno. Richie es, por supuesto, fantástico en eso, lo cual es por qué Eddie siempre se sienta junto a él durante clases. Le gusta cuando su poción no explota en su cara, lo cual inevitablemente hará si no trabaja con alguien lo suficientemente bueno en Pociones para cancelar lo malo que es Eddie. Hoy, sin embargo, Eddie está sentado al lado de Stan. Richie eligió sentarse entre Mike y Bill. Lo cual está... bien, eso cree. Extraño, pero bien. Eddie está bien. Richie puede sentarse con otras personas si lo desea.

Stan ya comenzó sus notas para el día, un encabezado colocado perfectamente en el centro exactamente una pulgada debajo de la parte superior del pergamino. La mayoría de los días, Eddie desea poder ser más como Stan. Espera que, algún día, sea la mitad de organizado como Stan. Por ahora, está contento de que Stan le permita copiar sus notas.

Dos mesas lejos, Richie llama la atención de Eddie y comienza a hacer muecas. Eddie tiene que morderse el labio para no sonreír, y casi se pierde el anuncio de Slughorn.

"¡... aprendiendo sobre Amortentia! De hecho, tengo un frasco aquí..."

Richie levanta la mano y habla antes de ser llamado, como siempre. "Tire algo de eso por aquí, señor, tengo algunas damas para cortejar".

Slughorn se ríe. Es el único profesor que encuentra a Richie incluso vagamente divertido. "Ahora, ahora, señor Tozier, eso es poco apropiado. Sin embargo, voy a pasar este repugnante para que cada uno pueda percibir su verdadero amor. Amortentia huele a lo que sea que les atraiga, por lo que será diferente para cada uno de ustedes. Pueden compartir, o pueden guardar ese conocimiento para ustedes mismos".

Eddie es inmediatamente poco entusiasta. Stan, sin embargo, se anima y mira a Bill. Eddie lo empuja ligeramente a un lado. "¿Qué crees que olerás?" Pregunta con tono burlón.

"No tengo idea," dice Stan rotundamente, enviando a Eddie una de sus patentes miradas laterales, "¿Qué crees que _tú _olerás?" Eddie abre la boca y luego la cierra. Decide renunciar a responder por completo y, en cambio, tararea en silencio. "Eso es lo que pensé," murmura Stan. Eddie suelta la carcajada.

"Ya sé que oleré a la madre de Eddie," Richie anuncia a nadie en particular, "Nunca la he conocido, pero somos almas gemelas. Me imagino que huele a productos de limpieza de limón y antiácidos. Muy sexy".

Eddie deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Oye un golpe, seguido de gritos de Richie. Eddie silenciosamente agradece a Bill o Mike por su servicio. Probablemente Bill. Mike es muy amable. 

"Tengan cuidado de no derramar una gota de esto mientras lo pasan por la clase, y no, repito, _no _lo beban," la voz de Slughorn se eleva ligeramente. Los estudiantes ya comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, riéndose y preguntándose en voz alta a qué huele su alma gemela. Slughorn le entrega el frasco a Betty Ripsom, una valiente Gryffindor que hace sudar a Richie. "¿Le gustaría compartir, señorita Ripsom?"

Betty respira hondo, con la nariz cerca de la abertura del frasco. "Sí, claro," dice ella, fácilmente, "Huele... ahumado, como si alguien acabara de apagar fuego. ¿Como a fruta también? Como un huerto de manzanas".

La poción recorre la sala, pasando de estudiante en estudiante. Eddie levanta la cabeza con los puños y frunce las cejas. De repente está muy contento de no estar sentado al lado de Richie. A su lado, Stan comienza a inquietarse. Eddie se acerca y le toca ligeramente el brazo.

Audra Philips, una Gryffindor tan hermosa como amable, coloca el frasco frente a Bill. Sus manos se rozan y Bill sonríe, encantador de una manera que hace que Eddie quiera vomitar. Audra se sonroja tan roja como su corbata. Eddie llama la atención de Stan y comparten una mirada plana. "Desearía que ya tuvieran una cita," dice Stan con rigidez, sus dedos golpeando impacientemente la madera de su escritorio.

"No, no lo haces," dice suavemente Eddie.

"Me pregunto qué olerá Richie," Stan responde, mirando a Eddie de reojo.

"Vete a la mierda," dice Eddie. Cuando mira de regreso, Stan está sonriendo. Estúpido.

Ambos callan y miran a Bill sostener el frasco en su nariz e inhalar profundamente. Por un momento, suspira, sonando contento. Richie le sonríe, listo para abrir la boca y decir algo estúpido y sexual, pero antes de que pueda, los ojos de Bill se abren de golpe. Se ve confundido. Él mira desde el frasco a Audra, y de regreso. De repente, los hombros de Bill se ponen rígidos.

Pasa el frasco tan agresivamente que Richie, siempre la imagen de la gracia, casi lo tira. Mike se apoya detrás de Richie y agarra el codo de Bill con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué demonios?" Stan murmura. Él entrecierra los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bill.

Eddie lo ignora, concentrándose en la espalda de Richie. Su cabeza rizada está encorvada sobre el frasco, olisqueando con cautela como si fuera a estallar en su cara si se acerca demasiado. Suspira, en algún lugar entre exagerado y aliviado, y Eddie lo escucha susurrar, "Jodido infierno".

"Lenguaje, señor Tozier," dice Slughorn con calma, deteniéndose frente a su escritorio. Él mira a Bill y agrega, "Señor Denbrough, ¿está bien? Se ve como si hubiera visto un fantasma".

"Toybien," murmura Bill, y baja la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

Slughorn levanta una ceja pero lo deja en paz. Volviendo a Richie, pregunta, "¿Le gustaría compartir, señor Tozier?"

Y Richie, que nunca ha mantenido la boca cerrada una vez en su maldita vida, sacude la cabeza en silencio.

Slughorn le arranca el frasco de la mano a Richie y se lo da a Mike, quién mira con cautela a sus amigos ahora catatónicos. Mike huele con cautela. Después de un momento, deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Su alivio es palpable. "Huele increíble," dice soñadoramente, distrayendo a Slughorn de dónde está flotando sobre Richie y Bill. "Cómo la primavera".

"¡Maravilloso, señor Hanlon!" Dice Slughorn, sonriendo brillantemente. Mike se lo da a la chica detrás de él, y Slughorn se acerca a su propio escritorio. Adquiere otro frasco pequeño de uno de sus cajones y lo empuja rápidamente hacia Stan, y agrega, "Aceleremos este proceso, ¿de acuerdo? Otro frasco va a pasar por el otro lado. Adelante señor Uris. Olfatee".

Stan le da una mirada fulminante al frasco. "¿Debo, Profesor?" Pregunta, con las cejas levantadas y la boca hacia abajo con desagrado.

Por un momento, Slughorn parece arrojado. Obviamente no es así cómo esperaba que fuera su clase. Eddie decide tirarle un hueso al hombre y le da un codazo a Stan en las costillas. "Solo hazlo, Stanley," sisea, enviando ojos grandes e inocentes a Slughorn.

Stan resopla. "Bien". Con cuidado, descorcha el frasco y se lo lleva a la nariz. Eddie deja que sus ojos vaguen hacia la mesa de Richie. Richie tiene los ojos pegados al suelo. Bill, sin embargo, llama la atención de Eddie y le devuelve la mirada. Eddie inclina la cabeza, un silencioso '¿Estás bien?' Bill niega con la cabeza una vez. Sus ojos van más allá de Eddie y aterrizan en Stan, quién respira hondo.

"¿Cómo huele, señor Uris?" Pregunta Slughorn.

"Bien," dice Stan rotundamente, y se lo da bruscamente a Eddie.

Eddie lo intenta por un momento antes de ofrecerle a Slughorn una sonrisa de disculpa. Alrededor de la sala, los estudiantes charlan entusiasmados mientras se pasa el otro frasco. Son ajenos a la agitación interna de Eddie. Si huele a Richie, eso significa que... el enamoramiento, o lo que sea, es más que un enamoramiento. Significa que Eddie no puede ignorarlo. Significa que tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para lidiar con sus problemas, lo que Eddie no quiere hacer. Pero piensa que si Stan puede ser valiente y aguantar, él también puede hacerlo.

Eddie mira la poción por un momento, antes de hacer de tripas corazón e inhalar profundamente. Inmediatamente, es Richie. De nuevo, siempre ha sido Richie, desde los primeros años. Eddie nunca ha tenido ojos para nadie más. Huele a una tarde en los jardines, las manos casi pero no del todo rozando. El chocolate de sus Calderos de Chocolate compartido, el humo del cigarro de Richie, la tierra húmeda debajo de ellos. Huele como volver a casa.

Eddie inmediatamente quiere vomitar.

Sus pulmones se tensan con el asma que no tiene. A ciegas, agarra la mano de Stan. Inmediatamente, los dedos de Stan se entrelazan con los de Eddie, un ancla fuerte y estable. Se miran y comparten una mirada de comprensión mutua; los dos están completamente jodidos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del capítulo: Aviso de contenido por vaga mención del TOC* de Stan. Lo siento si no es representado de la manera que ustedes lo representarían, yo solo puedo hablar desde mi propia experiencia con mi TOC.
> 
> *Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo

Eddie no suelta la mano de Stan hasta el final de la clase; apenas puede concentrarse más allá del zumbido en su cabeza. Cuando Slughorn los despide, son los primeros en ponerse de pie, agachar la cabeza a la par y salir corriendo por la puerta. Las mazmorras están frías sin el calor del fuego en el aula de Pociones, pero ayuda a aclarar su cabeza.

"Saldrán en cualquier momento, tenemos que irnos," murmura Stan, tirando rápidamente de Eddie por la escalera más cercana.

"No podemos evitarlos," protesta Eddie, a pesar de que sus instintos de lucha o huida se han activado al máximo y todo su cuerpo está _corriendo_ a gritos.

"Sí, podemos," dice Stan con firmeza, y Eddie se deja arrastrar.

Terminan en algún lugar del tercer piso, justo afuera de la armería. Stan se presiona contra la piedra, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que está satisfecho que el corredor está vacío. Se miran el uno al otro por un breve momento. Eddie da un golpe errático contra su pierna, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

"¿Qué oliste?" Pregunta Eddie bruscamente, porque nunca ha sido bueno con los silencios incómodos.

"Bill," Stan responde simplemente. "¿Tú?"

Eddie suelta un suspiro. "Richie".

"Genial," dice Stan.

Eddie mira detrás de él, contando las piedras en la pared. "¿Estás seguro que era Bill?"

Stan se quita un rizo de la cara, luciendo molesto. "Sí. Era como si estuviera justo a mí lado y la brisa golpeaba el lado derecho y... sí. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Un poco de menta, MUCHA poción alisadora Sleekeazy y ese desodorante muggle que Richie dice lo hace oler como un imbécil". Sonríe y se ríe en silencio por un momento, antes de que se desvanezca y lo deje viéndose un poco perdido.

Eddie mira a su alrededor, impotente. "Entonces, eh... ¿Qué hacemos?"

Después de largas pausas, Stan dice, "Ignoramos todo esto y pretendemos que no sucedió".

Eddie frunce el ceño. "Eso suena como una mala idea".

"Has estado evitando lidiar con tu enamoramiento por Richie durante tres años--".

"No han sido _tres años_, está bien, han sido como..."

Stan levanta una mano y Eddie se calla. "Eddie, han sido tres años. Tres largos y _desconcertantes_ años de verte obsesionado con alguien que piensa que hacerse la morsa con papas fritas es la cúspide del humor".

"Mira quien habla," murmura Eddie, cruzando los brazos, "Bill todavía escribe su nombre en toda su ropa interior. Su cantante favorita es Cyndi Lauper, sin ironía. ¿Sabes que es un cigarrillo electrónico? Porque Bill encontró una manera de encantar uno y lo mantiene debajo de su almohada--"

"Está bien, ambos tenemos un gusto horrible," interrumpe Stan, con una pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios. Eddie está vagamente asqueado. "Escucha, está bien, esto no cambia nada. Al menos, no tiene que hacerlo. Todo es esencialmente lo mismo. Todavía nos gustan los horribles chicos heterosexuales que probablemente nunca nos querrán".

Eddie suspira y se rasca la nuca. "Entonces ¿lo ignoramos?"

Stan asiente definitivamente. "Lo ignoramos".

"Esto va a explotar en mi cara," dice Eddie miserablemente.

Eddie finalmente regresa al dormitorio de Gryffindor, después de veinte minutos extra de deambular sin rumbo por el castillo, Bill yace boca abajo en el suelo.

"Um," dice Eddie.

"Déjam-dejamh-déjame aquí para m-morir," dice Bill.

Eddie se para sobre él y se dirige a su cama, bajando las cortinas de las cuatro columnas. Se instala en el borde y dice,"No". Está un poco molesto porque es _él_ quien se supone está teniendo una crisis existencial aquí.

De repente, Bill se da la vuelta. Él mira de reojo a Eddie acusadoramente. "¿Est-están saliendo tú y S-S-Stan?"

Eddie definitivamente no esperaba eso. "¿Qué?"

"Estuviste aga-agarrando su m-mano durante t-toda la clase de-después de conseguir la Amortentia," dice Bill miserablemente. Él mira al techo y suspira profundamente. " Lo o-oh-oliste, ¿no?"

Eddie no puede evitarlo; él ríe. Bill se levanta y se siente ofendido. "No," dice Eddie, incrédulo. Se ríe de nuevo, algo corto e infeliz, y dice, "No, no olía nada que ver con _Stanley_".

"¿L-lo prometes?" Pregunta Bill, sonando lamentable.

Eddie sonríe con pesar. "Atraviesa mi corazón y espera morir".

Bill parece considerar esto por un momento. Luego, se lanza del suelo y se acuesta en su propia cama. Se sienta, frente a Eddie, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo. Bill, confiado e impenetrable, parece tan perdido como cuando Eddie lo conoció, apenas capaz de tartamudear un hola. "Lo hice," dice en voz baja.

Eddie frunce el ceño. "¿Hiciste qué?"

Bill respira hondo. "Y-y-y-yo o-oh-ol-ol... _joder_".

Eddie se mueve hacia delante rápidamente y agarra las dos manos de Bill entre las suyas. "Está bien, tómate tu tiempo," dice suavemente. La cara de Bill está roja por el esfuerzo de tratar de hablar. Eddie no lo ha visto tan agitado en años-- su tartamudeo ha mejorado enormemente, y aunque todavía lo tiene, no era tan malo como cuando se conocieron. Bill ha crecido una piel piel gruesa y el tipo de encanto que hace que las chicas caigan a sus pies, tartamudeando o no. Es el tipo más tranquilo que Eddie conoce; deja que la mayoría de sus problemas resbalen sin dejar huella y los maneja con la clase de gracia con la que Eddie, un desastre ansioso, sólo podía soñar. Pero ahora, Bill se aferra a Eddie como un salvavidas, con la cabeza inclinada por la derrota. Eddie no sabe qué hacer con este Bill. "Respira hondo para mí, Bill, ¿De acuerdo? Toma tu tiempo. Está bien".

Eddie aprieta las manos de Bill tranquilizadoramente y espera a que Bill lo miré a los ojos. Se sientan allí por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que Bill dice, en voz baja, "Yo... yo olí a Stan".

"Santa mierda," dice Eddie.

"Sí," Bill acepta.

Este es el día más extraño de la vida de Eddie.

"¿Es por eso que estabas tan raro en clase?"

"Sí, yo... yo pensé que iba a oler a Audra, ¿Sabes? Hemos estado jugueteando durante unos meses y ella estaba co-coqueteando aún _más fuerte_ después de oler la p-p-poción y pensé que eso significaba que olía a m-mí y, pr-probablemente lo hizo ¿Verdad? Pero yo olí a Stan... olí a p-pergamino fresco y tinta, ¿Sabes la forma en que m-mh-mancha sus dedos después de que escribe un ensayo? Y... y olí a l-lavanda y vainilla, porque usa ese jabón cuando se lava ta-tanto las manos, tiene que ser el jabón de vainilla y luego usa la l-loción de lavanda porque es un aroma ca-ca-ca-calmante y porque sus manos se resecan de l-lavarlas tan seguido y..." Bill mira impotente a Eddie, "olía a Stan".

Se miran el uno al otro por lo que parece una eternidad, pero probablemente sea solo un minuto.

Eddie se aclara la garganta. "Pareces prestar... mucha atención a Stan".

"Sí, por supuesto que sí, él es m-mi a-amigo," dice Bill, con las cejas fruncidas. Dios, es tan tonto. 

"Bill," dice Eddie suavemente, "¿Qué tipo de loción uso?"

"N-no lo sé," Bill dice de inmediato, "¿Por q-qué lo sabría?"

Eddie espera un momento.

"Oh," dice Bill en voz baja.

"Y literalmente hemos vivido juntos durante seis años," dice Eddie, no sin amabilidad.

Los ojos de Bill se abren con horror abyecto. Él suelta las manos de Eddie y se deja caer sobre su cama. "Me gusta Stan," susurra, "Santa m-mi-mierda, me gusta Stan".

Eddie no tiene idea de qué hacer con está información. Podría terminar esto ahora mismo y decirle a Bill que él le gusta a Stan, pero se siente como una traición a la confianza de Stan. Podría correr hacia Stan, decirle que le gusta a Bill, pero _eso_ se siente como una traición a la confianza de _Bill_. En lugar de cualquiera de esas opciones, Eddie elige el camino de menor resistencia y dice, suavemente, "Creo que deberías hablar con Stan".

"Absolutamente n-no," dice Bill, sentándose abruptamente. Eddie se preocupa vagamente por el latigazo cervical. "Arruinaría nuestra amistad. Ni sh-siquiera debería d-decirte esto, pero t-tenía que saber si estaban sh-sa-saliendo". Parece un poco enfermo ante la idea. "Richie dijo--"

"¿Qué dijo Richie?" Pregunta Eddie, exasperado y con temor en la boca del estómago.

"R-Richie dijo que, ya q-que Stan no suele ser, ya sabes, ah-ah-afectuoso, que estabas teniendo un a-ataque de pánico o que o-olieron el uno al otro," dice Bill, y luego hace una pausa. "Es r-raro decir eso, ¿Verdad? ¿Q-que oliste a alguien?"

Eddie resopla. "Sí. Suena tan jodidamente extraño".

Bill deja escapar una risa tranquila, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Él mira sus pies y deja que una sonrisa caiga algo agridulce y triste. "¿Entonces tuviste un ataque de p-p-pánico?"

"Yo, eh. Empecé a tenerlo,"admite Eddie, e inmediatamente quiere golpearse a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Bill se encuentran con los de él, preocupados y fraternos, de manera que hace que Eddie sea inmediatamente culpable de saber lo que sabe y no usarlo para tranquilizar a Bill. "¿Por qué?"

"No esperaba que era lo que iba a oler," responde Eddie honestamente, porque siente que le debe eso a Bill, como mínimo. "No quiero hablar de eso," agrega rápidamente, antes de que Bill pueda hacer preguntas incriminatorias.

Hay una pausa, y luego Bill dice, "Está bien".

Eddie suspira, aliviado. "Gracias, Bill". Se aclara la garganta. "Tengo que ir a entregar mi ensayo antes de la cena, ¿Te veré en el Gran Comedor más tarde?"

Bill asiente. "Sí, Eddie, s-sh-seguro. Te veré más t-tarde".

Eddie asiente, y luego sale del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, casi atropellando a una Audra Philips de aspecto bastante angustiado. Cuando pasa el retrato, finalmente se permite respirar.

Eddie camina hacia el Gran Comedor con pies de plomo, arrastrando cada paso. No quiere encarar a Richie, no quiere tener que mentirle a Bill ni a Stan, y de todos modos apenas tiene apetito. Cenar suena positivamente nauseabundo. Pero si no va, Bill se _preocupará_ y le hará _preguntas_, y Richie mezclará bromas tontas con preocupación mal disimulada, y Ben tratará de abrazarlo, y si alguien _parece_ a punto de abrazarlo, Eddie se echará a llorar.

Su estrés solo se simplifica por el hecho de que todavía no sabe a qué olía Richie, o por qué reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo. Cualquier cosa que deje a Richie Tozier sin palabras es peligroso. A Eddie no le gustan las variables faltantes. Le gusta tener toda la información posible al entrar en territorio desconocido. Con Richie, eso nunca ha sido del todo posible; siempre hay algo desconocido que lo mantiene adivinando y lo jode. Richie siempre se las arregla para sorprenderlo.

Eddie odia las sorpresas.

Eddie mantiene la cabeza baja mientras entra al Gran Comedor. Todo es abrumador al instante, desde el olor de la comida hasta las voces fuertes de sus compañeros. Él camina aproximadamente sesenta metros más allá de la puerta antes de que una voz aguda grite, "¡Eddie!"

"Jesucristo," murmura Eddie en voz baja. Pone una sonrisa falsa y dice, en lo que espera sea un tono alegre, "Hola, Myra".

Myra Bolinski es siete punto seis centímetros más baja que Eddie, tres veces su peso, y el ser humano más molesto que Eddie haya encontrado. Ella también está muy enamorada de él, incluso después de que él y otras personas de Hogwarts le dijeron que él es muy, muy gay.

"Hola, Eddie," dice ella, sonriendo dulcemente. Se mete un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se inclina hacia adelante de puntillas. Eddie da un paso hacia atrás deliberadamente.

Eddie no la _odia_, pero ella ha hecho demasiados comentarios homofóbicos con respecto a su "confusión" para que a él realmente le guste. "Estoy camino a cenar, tú sabes, comer," él dice, moviéndose a un lado para caminar alrededor de ella. Más allá en la larga mesa, Eddie puede ver a sus amigos sentados juntos. Ben y Beverly se toman de la mano, lo cual... es nuevo. No exactamente sorprendente, pero nuevo.

"Tal vez podríamos sentarnos juntos," sugiere Myra, y dos de sus dedos recorren juguetonamente el brazo de Eddie. Él salta, alejándose como si hubiera quemado. Myra no pestañea.

"Uh, no, no creo que eso sea--"

"¿Sabes lo que olí en la Amortentia hoy, Eddie?" Pregunta con una voz que probablemente piensa que es seductora, pero que hace que la piel de Eddie se erice.

"No, y realmente no me importa, para ser completamente honesto," dice Eddie, ágil y listo para salir corriendo. Él trata de ser amable, realmente lo hace, pero ella es tan... _Myra_.

Myra le pone mala cara. "Te olí, Eddie, amor," dice ella, con los ojos brillantes, "Dulces y antiséptico. Oh, Eddie, olía a _destino--_"

"Soy gay," le recuerda Eddie, reprimiendo rodar los ojos.

"No, amor, estás confundido," ronronea, y justo cuando da un paso adelante, hay un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eddie y un cuerpo cálido presionando a su lado.

"¡Hola, Bolinski!" Dice Richie, sonríe demasiado para ser genuino. Hay algo desagradable en sus ojos y su agarre se aprieta alrededor de Eddie. "Molestando a mi Eds, ¿verdad? Parecer ser casi todo lo que haces".

Todo el comportamiento de Myra cambia. Sus ojos se estrechan en pequeñas rendijas mientras dice, fríamente, "Tozier, ¿No tienes que ocuparte de los asuntos de otra persona?"

"Mira, cuando molestas a mi pequeño calabacín de espagueti así, se convierte en mi problema. Él se enoja porque estar cerca de ti apesta, y no me gusta cuando está molesto. Entonces, ¿Por qué no corres y chillas al oído de otra persona, antes de que te hechice la próxima semana". Richie hace un movimiento de ahuyentar con su mano libre y tira de Eddie alrededor de Myra.

Ella deja salir un chillido indignado y sale del Gran Comedor, olvidando aparentemente la cena. "Merlín," murmura Richie, arrastrando a Eddie hacia sus amigos. Eddie está siendo arrastrado a mucho lugares hoy. El brazo de Richie todavía está alrededor de su hombro, pero ahora es casual, como cuando Eddie ve a las parejas caminar por el pasillo. "Esa pájara está como loca. ¿Cuando va a entender el mensaje?"

"Ella aparecerá en mi porche hasta el día de su muerte, probablemente," dice Eddie miserablemente. "Gracias por salvarme," agrega, tratando de concentrarse literalmente en cualquier cosa que no sea el peso del brazo de Richie sobre su hombro y la ridícula diferencia de estatura entre los dos, cómo Eddie encaja perfectamente contra Richie.

Richie lo mira y sonríe. De la nada, le da un fuerte y húmedo beso en la frente a Eddie y dice, "Vamos, vamos a comer".

Eddie lo empuja y se ríe porque no puede evitarlo. Richie, para todo efecto práctico, parece volver a la normalidad después de su colapso silencioso en Pociones. Eddie no sabe si eso es bueno o no. Richie tampoco pregunta por Stan, lo que significa que Bill ya lo ha contactado. Gracias a Merlín, porque Eddie realmente tartamudea en la mentira a medias sobre un ataque de pánico que casi tuvo que fue literalmente por Richie.

Se desliza en su asiento habitual entre Richie y Mike. Stan está directamente frente a él, bebiendo agua y negándose a hacer contacto visual con nadie. Para alguien que está convencido de que ignorar el problema lo resolverá todo, de verdad está haciendo un trabajo de mierda _actuando normal_. Richie se acerca a Eddie y le susurra, "No ha estado haciendo nada más que tumbarse en su cama y escuchar Air Supply en un viejo tocadiscos muggle toda la tarde. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada," sisea Eddie, y luego patea a Stan debajo de la mesa. Stan se sobresalta, derramando la mitad de su agua por toda la parte delantera de su suéter. Esto hace que toda atención de sus amigos se dirija a Stan, quién mira a Eddie como si estuviera tratando de convertirlo en piedra.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Pregunta Mike, pasándole su servilleta. "Estás muy callado".

Stan toma la servilleta agradecido y se frota la camisa frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, gracias. Estoy bien," dice, y le regresa la patada a Eddie.

"Ow," grita Eddie, antes de cerrar la boca de inmediato.

Mike frunce el ceño. "¿_Tú_ estás bien, Eddie?"

Eddie puede sentir los ojos de Richie sobre él. "Estoy genial, en realidad," dice, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, "Porque parece que Ben y Bev finalmente sacaron sus cabezas de sus traseros y están juntos. ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

Es una táctica barata de entretenimiento, pero funciona. Además, Eddie está muy feliz por sus amigos y realmente curioso por saber qué cambió desde que vió a Bev está mañana y a Ben en Aritmancia. Todos inmediatamente se vuelven hacia Ben y Bev, que parecen complacidos y tímidos. "Bueno, ya saben," dice Ben, "tenemos Pociones juntos, justo antes de que ustedes lo hagan. Entramos juntos, y Slughorn estaba preparando algo que olía increíble--"

"Y pregunté, en voz muy alta, si Ben había vaciado una botella entera de su colonia en él," agrega Bev, encogiéndose de hombros, "Resulta que era sólo la Amortentia, y me sentí muy avergonzada delante de la mitad de nuestro año".

Por supuesto es la Amortentia. Eddie no puede escapar de ella. Siente que su sonrisa se vuelve rancia y rápidamente mete una cucharada de puré de papas en su boca.

"Supongo que es algo bueno que nunca piensas antes de hablar," ríe Richie, y Bev le arroja un guisante.

Bill está sonriendo suavemente, y un poco triste, a los dos. "E-eso es asombroso, chicos. E-estoy m-muy feliz que u-uh-ustedes finalmente lo d-descubrieran. E-estábamos hablando de e-eso esta m-mañana, ¿No es así, B-Bev?"

Bev se ríe, despreocupada y feliz. Es un sonido hermoso. "Oh Merlín, tienes razón. Y yo seguía hablando sobre cómo perdí mi oportunidad, ahora que Ben es un bateador titular del equipo de Hufflepuff, porque todas las chicas hermosas de Hogwarts finalmente verían lo que yo veía," dice Bev, volviéndose hacia Ben. Él coloca su brazo alrededor de su hombro, suelto y cómodo, y presiona un beso en su frente. Parecen como Eddie imagina que él y Richie lo hicieron, excepto que ellos son reales. El cariño, el beso. Es real.

"Tú eres la chica más hermosa, y la única para que he tenido ojos," dice Ben suavemente, y Bev presiona sus frentes juntas.

Eddie mete otra cucharada de puré de papas en su boca y la baja con fuerza. A su lado, Richie resopla ruidosamente. "Escuchen, sé que están compensando el tiempo perdido, pero traten de no ser tan jodidamente asquerosos en frente de nosotros solitarios solteros".

Al otro lado de la mesa, Stan resopla. Bill lo mira sorprendido. Sus ojos se encuentran, por sólo un segundo, y Bill abre la boca para hablar--

"¡Stanley!"

Una mancha negra y dorada se engancha alrededor del cuello de Stan. Stan se pone rígido, se da cuenta de quién se aferra a él e inmediatamente lo abraza. "¡Georgie! Hola, amigo, ¿Qué pasa?" La cara de Stan se ilumina y tira de Georgie hacia el banco a su lado. La cabeza de Georgie cae inmediatamente sobre el hombro de Stan.

"Richie me ayudó con la Astronomía y ahora tengo 48 diferentes estrellas memorizadas". Georgie se aferra a Stan como un salvavidas.

"¡Eso es increíble!" Dice Stan, revolviendo su cabello con cariño. Stan no es una persona cariñosa por naturaleza; recibir un abrazo de él es como tirar de los dientes. Georgie siempre ha sido la excepción. Desde que su grupo de amigos invadió la casa Denbrough en el verano después del segundo año, Georgie se unió a Stan y nunca lo dejó ir. Ahora que Georgie está en primer año, es constante su presencia al lado de Stan. Eddie tiene que admitir que es adorable. "¿48 estrellas completas? Merlín, debes ser el chico más listo de tu año".

Bill los mira con una expresión extraña en su rostro. De hecho, se ve un poco constipado. Eddie no tiene idea como ese idiota no sabía que estaba loco por Stan hasta hace dos horas.

"Billy no quería escucharme recitarlas todas," Georgie pone mala cara, lanzando una mirada acusadora a Bill.

"Bueno, BILLY," Stan hace una pausa para darle a Bill una sonrisa maliciosa. Bill se pone rojo brillante, pero sostiene su mirada,"No conoce el talento cuando lo ve. Me encantaría escucharte después de la cena".

"Desearía que fueras mi hermano," suspira Georgie, y Bill se ahoga.

Richie resopla. "Podría ser, algún día". Inmediatamente, sus ojos se abren y su boca se cierra. "Mierda. ¿He dicho eso en voz alta?"

La cabeza de Stan gira hacia Eddie, con una mirada asesina en su rostro. "Tú le dijiste a Richie. Joder, _por supuesto_ que le dijiste a Richie".

Eddie golpea su cuchara hacia abajo. "¿Qué quieres decir con que _por supuesto_ le dije a Richie? No le dije _nada_ a Richie--"

"¿Decirle a Richie qué?" Richie pregunta, mientras Bill grita, "Merlín no pu-puedes mantener tu jodida b-bo-bocaza cerrada por _d-dos segundos--_"

"Creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo," le susurra Ben a Mike, quien asiente lentamente. Bev pone los ojos en blanco y mete un panecillo en su boca.

"No puedo _creer_, Eddie--"

"¡No hice nada!"

Georgie, muy lentamente, se desliza fuera del banco y vuelve a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"Eres el jo-jodidamente peor, Rich, lo j-ju-juro por D-D-Dios," Bill se calla y cierra los ojos, "Espera, es-espera... ¿Por qué estás enojado?" Le pregunta a Stan, quien tiene la cara roja y está a punto pelearse de nuevo con Eddie, lo cual no _merece_, ¿De acuerdo?

Stan respira tembloroso y dice, "Le dije eso a Eddie en confianza y _obviamente_ le dijo a Richie--"

"¡No he hablado con él desde que ustedes dos corrieron como murciélagos del infierno de la sala de Pociones! ¿De qué estás hablando, Stanley?" Argumenta Richie, poniendo una mano protectora en la rodilla de Eddie, que Eddie trata de no pensar demasiado en ello.

"Tuve muchas oportunidades para contarle a _Bill_, pero no lo hice, ¡Porque no soy imbécil, Uris! _Definitivamente_ no le dije a Richie, ¿Por qué _diablos_ haría eso?" Eddie grita, "Bill probablemente le dijo a Richie--"

Bill hace un ruido ahogado, y Eddie pone los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, por amor de Dios," murmura Eddie, antes de respirar profundamente. "Ambos se olieron en la Amortentia, ¿De acuerdo? Los dos tienen un enorme enamoramiento mutuo. ¡Ahora vayan a tratarlo como adultos y dejen de gritarme!"

La mesa está en silencio. Bev mira a Bill y Stan, ojos brillando con buen humor e interés. La boca de Stan se cierra, mientras que a su lado, Bill se queda boquiabierto como pez. Lento, dolorosamente lento, sus ojos se encuentran. "¿E-enserio?" Pregunta Bill débilmente.

Stan logra un breve asentimiento.

Toda la tensión desaparece visiblemente del cuerpo de Bill. "Oh, gracias a Merlín," exhala, y luego él y Stan se están besando.

Ben, bendito sea, comienza a aplaudir. Bev lo calla rápidamente, agarrando sus manos entre las suyas. Mike está radiante, con la cara a punto de estallar. Richie se ha quedado en silencio, con los ojos fijos en su plato. Su mano se ha deslizado de la rodilla de Eddie y Eddie se siente repentinamente perdido, sin una cadena.

Cuando Bill y Stan finalmente se separan, están rojos y visiblemente aturdidos. "¿Estás seguro?" Murmura Stan, con la cara aún muy cerca de la de Bill.

Bill se agacha y agarra su mano, sin dejar de mirar a Stan. "Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida," dice, sincero y honesto como siempre.

"Genial," dice Stan débilmente.

Richie se levanta bruscamente. "Bueno, siento que acabo de ver un momento increíblemente privado que no debería," dice alegremente, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. "Salud por los recién casados, me alegro de que mi mierda masiva pudo resultar en algo hermoso".

Con eso, se marcha, riéndose un poco histéricamente. Eddie de repente se siente terriblemente, horriblemente solo.

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

Esa noche, Bill se acuesta con la sonrisa más tonta en su rostro. Eddie no duerme en absoluto. Él tira de las cortinas de las cuatro columnas, confinándose en su propia fiesta de lástima. No es que no esté feliz por Bill y Stan-- lo _está_, pero eso no significa que Eddie no pueda revolcarse un poco porque _él_ no obtuvo un final perfecto de cuento de hadas.

Después de la cena, había ido a buscar a Richie. Quería preguntar qué significaba su arrebato, si estaba bien, si quería hablar, pero Richie simplemente había desaparecido. Incluso había enviado a Mike a la sala común de Ravenclaw para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero había regresado sin nada. Como Prefecto, Mike tenía acceso ilimitado a todos y cada uno de los dormitorios en la torre de Ravenclaw, pero nadie parecía estar albergando a Richie debajo de sus camas o en sus baúles.

"Lo siento, amigo," había dicho Mike, dando una palmada en el hombro de Eddie. "Parecía un poco apagado todo el día, después de Pociones. Pero Stan estaba..."

"¿Teniendo un colapso mental completo?"

Mike soltó una carcajada. "Sí, básicamente. Le dije a Richie que hablaríamos más tarde, después de que hiciéramos que Stan abriera las cortinas y actuara como un ser humano, pero luego ocurrió la cena, y bueno... ahora se ha ido". Un segundo de silencio había pasado entre los dos, antes de que Mike se animara y agregara, "Tal vez está dando un paseo".

Eddie frunció el ceño. "Es febrero".

Mike se rió. "No sería la primera estupidez que Richie ha hecho".

"Se siente que ha sucedido mucho hoy," había dicho Eddie, sintiéndose agotado.

"Me aseguraré de alguna manera de que vuelva a los dormitorios esta noche," Mike le había asegurado, apretando suavemente el brazo de Eddie. "Solo duerme un poco".

Eddie no ha seguido el consejo de Mike.

Sin embargo, no por falta de intentos. Está agotado mental y físicamente, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, pero su cerebro va a tres kilómetros por minuto. Desde otra cama, Bill ronca ruidosamente. Eddie se pregunta qué tan enojado estaría Stan si Eddie asfixiara a su nuevo novio con una almohada.

Eddie se da vuelta, se pone el edredón sobre la cabeza. Eddie, a veces, es el mejor amigo de Bill Denbrough. El Chico Dorado de Gryffindor. Todo le resulta fácil a Bill, incluida, aparentemente, su vida amorosa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado, entró en una crisis existencial durante aproximadamente tres horas, ¡Y luego todo estuvo inmediatamente bien! Resuelto con un beso, gracias a _Eddie_, nada menos. Merlín sabe que esos dos idiotas nunca lo habrían descubierto y eso habría sido doloroso de ver.

Mientras tanto, Eddie ha tenido un enamoramiento ridículo y estúpido por Richie Tozier durante años, y no ha llegado a ninguna parte con eso. Simplemente continúa viendo a Richie coquetear con cualquier cosa que parezca vagamente un ser humano, _especialmente_ Eddie, de esa manera tonta y burlona que hace que Eddie quiera arrancarle el cabello. Todo es una broma para Richie, incluida, aparentemente, la sexualidad de Eddie.

Pero eso no es exactamente justo para Richie, piensa Eddie, porque Richie había sido la primera persona a la que Eddie había acudido y la primera persona en defender a Eddie contra cualquier tipo de intolerante. _Por supuesto_, haría todo lo posible por no tratar a Eddie de manera diferente a como lo había hecho antes, lo que, para Richie, significaba intentos horrendos y persistentes de coquetear.

Y eso es todo, ¿No? Richie es básicamente la mejor persona que Eddie conoce. Es ferozmente leal y ama incondicionalmente. Es el mejor amigo de Eddie, aunque Eddie está casi seguro de que no es el de Richie. Ese sería Bill. Eddie ya está muy bajo en el tótem de Richie de lo que le gustaría estar, y admitir su enamoramiento empeoraría las cosas.

Eddie no tiene suerte como Stan. No llega a tener un final feliz tan fácilmente.

La mañana siguiente, Bill prácticamente flota por las escaleras con Eddie pisoteando detrás de él.

"M-Merlín, es un día hermoso," dice Bill soñadoramente, con los ojos brillantes como el cielo mismo.

Eddie parpadea con cansancio a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana de la torre y frunce el ceño. "Sí, compañero. Es grandioso".

Bill se detiene tan repentinamente que Eddie casi choca con él. Se da vuelta, la cara acongojada de preocupación. Se aclara la garganta y, en su mejor aproximación a la voz de un Adulto Preocupado, pregunta, "Eddie, ¿Estás b-bien? Sé que ayer d-dijiste que no qu-querías hablar de e-eso, pero sabes que estoy ah-aquí si mh-me necesitas".

Eddie se siente inmediatamente culpable. No debería envidiar a Bill por ser feliz, y definitivamente no debería arruinar el buen humor de Bill debido a un enamoramiento tonto que Eddie ha tenido literalmente años para procesar. Él fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro y dice "Sí, no. Estoy bien. De verdad. Gracias, Gran Bill".

Ante el antiguo apodo, Bill se ilumina un poco. "Sh-solo recuerda, te quiero, Eddie. E-eres como un he-hermano para mí. Necesito que estés b-bien". Él pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro de Eddie y lo empuja un poco hasta que Eddie se ríe.

"Lo sé, amigo, gracias," dice Eddie, y lo dice en serio. "Yo también te quiero".

Bajan a desayunar juntos, Eddie se siente considerablemente más ligero. Es sábado, así que Eddie no está demasiado preocupado por no haber dormido. Sin embargo, beberá una cantidad considerable de café para mantenerse despierto. Entran en el Gran Comedor, y Eddie queda inmediatamente cegado por serpentinas rosas y corazones rojos flotantes y-- oh, joder. _Por eso_ Slughorn decidió que ayer era el día perfecto para la Amortentia.

"Es el día de San Valentín, ¿No?" Pregunta Eddie, su estado de ánimo se arruinó al instante.

"¡Sí!" Dice Bill alegremente, de vuelta a su viejo y despistado yo. Con su momento de claridad evidentemente desaparecido, hace una línea de abeja hacia su lugar habitual. Eddie se siente aliviado de ver a Richie allí, encorvado sobre su plato de avena, entre Stan y Ben. Bill casi salta a su lugar al lado de Stan, abrazándolo y presionando un fuerte beso en su sien. Stan, por su parte, permanece casi imperturbable, pero Eddie puede espiar el rojo que le sube por las mejillas. Eddie se toma su tiempo, arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás mientras recibe a Richie. Parece cansado, con la mirada baja. Él está tratando muy duro de aplastar su metro ochenta en algo más pequeño, la nariz casi sumergiéndose en su desayuno.

Eddie se desliza cuidadosamente sobre el banco, directamente frente a Richie. A su lado, Mike llama su atención y se encoge de hombros. Eddie asiente minuciosamente y se endereza, dice, "Hola, Rich".

Richie levanta la vista, casi sorprendido, como si Eddie no se hubiera sentado frente a él en casi todas las comidas desde que tenían doce años. "Hola, Eds," responde con facilidad, casi como si estuviera despertando, "¿Qué cuentas, tocino?"

Eddie responde tomando un sorbo intencionado del café que acaba de servirse. Richie deja escapar un resoplido. Esta vez, no comenta sobre la ingesta de cafeína de Eddie. Eddie no sabe si sentirse aliviado u ofendido. "¿Dónde estaba después de la cena? Te busqué por todas partes". 

Richie lo aparta, y dice, "Fui a caminar".

Eddie frunce las cejas. "¿Por qué?"

Richie suelta una risa nerviosa y pregunta, "¿Qué eres, mi niñera?" Mientras Stan susurra, "Bill, lo juro por Merlín, si me preguntas por Madame Puddifoot una vez más, esta relación terminará tan pronto como comenzó".

Ben resopla en su café, y Eddie frunce el ceño a Richie, y dice, "Solo estaba preguntando. Estábamos preocupados por ti".

"Nadie más me hizo el interrogatorio," murmura Richie, empujando una cucharada de avena en su boca. Eddie piensa, distante, que Richie odia la avena.

"Bien, Jesucristo," dice Eddie, el apetito rápidamente se ha ido. Empuja su plato abruptamente. El ruido hace que Richie haga una mueca. "Jódete, perdón por preocuparme".

La mano de Mike cae sobre su hombro, un peso de anclaje. Eddie respira hondo y se las arregla para controlar su temperamento, pero eso no le impide mirar con dagas a Richie, que se encoge como si se hubiera quemado. Richie abre la boca para decir algo, pero su lechuza, Zeppelin, lo interrumpe y deja caer un montón de cartas directamente en su avena antes de volar. Richie cierra rápidamente la boca, arqueando las cejas.

"Aw, mira eso," bromea Ben, "Richie tiene algunas admiradoras. ¿Qué chica vas a llevar al día de San Valentín? Parece que tienes de dónde elegir".

Richie saca las cartas de su desayuno y las deja caer sobre la mesa en una atontada pila. "No me interesa," murmura, levantando la barbilla con el puño. Está _haciendo pucheros_, por el amor de Merlín. Eddie quiere golpearlo.

"Tal vez si tienes sexo dejarás de ser tan imbécil," murmura Eddie, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Richie pueda escucharlo, a pesar de que la idea de que Richie esté con alguien literalmente hace que Eddie quiera vomitar y luego llorar.

"No. Interesado," repite Richie, dándole a Eddie una mirada sin expresión. Él empuja su cuchara en su avena, con la barbilla presionada contra la palma de su mano. No verá a los ojos a nadie.

Stan, envuelto con Bill como un maldito pretzel, resopla y pregunta, "¿Desde _cuándo_ jodidos, Richie? Siempre estás interesado. En literalmente todo lo que parpadea".

Richie sale del letargo lo suficiente para lanzar una mirada lasciva, dice, "Aw, Stanny, cariño, sabes que te he estado esperando".

Bill alcanza sobre la cabeza de Stan y golpea a Richie en el oído. Eddie frunce el ceño con su café. 

"Entonces, Ben," Mike dice alegremente, una distracción clara, "¿Que estaban pensando tú y Bev para el día de San Valentín?"

Eddie se desconecta, porque realmente no le importa. Empuja los huevos frente a él enojado. Al otro lado de la mesa, Richie retraído en sí mismo y mira fijamente su jugo de naranja. Eddie no sabe qué se arrastró por el culo de Richie y murió allí, pero no está dispuesto a lidiar con eso mientras Richie lo resuelve. La Amortentia obviamente lo jodió, y Eddie sería comprensivo, excepto que él está pasando por lo mismo y no _está_ actuando como un gigantesco imbécil.

Apenas se da cuenta cuando Bev se sienta, hasta que ella le tira un trozo de tocino a la cabeza. "Tierra a Edward," dice ella, mirándolo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Eddie, recogiendo el tocino de su regazo y colocándolo delicadamente en el borde de su plato. Richie lo ve hacer eso, resopla y roba el tocino para sí mismo. Eddie le lanza una mirada desagradable y acerca su plato a él.

Bev los mira, vagamente divertida. "Te pregunté si querías venir a Hogsmeade con nosotros".

Eddie arruga la nariz. "¿Como el tercero en discordia? No gracias, no soy tan patético".

"No, idiota," Bev pone los ojos en blanco y mete una cucharada de huevos revueltos en su boca, "Con todos nosotros. Cita doble más tú, Mike y Rich. Solo almorzar en las Tres Escobas, nada especial. Merlín sabe que necesito ser ahorrativa como el infierno y creo que Stan tendrá un ataque de histeria si Bill pregunta por ir a Madame Puddifoot otra vez".

Si bien no quiere estar solo el día de San Valentín, tampoco quiere estar cerca de _Richie_ por una variedad de razones. Aún así, se encoge de hombros y dice, "Sí, está bien. Supongo que es menos patético que esconderse en los dormitorios de Gryffindor hasta que toda esta mierda desaparezca".

"No recuerdo que fueras tan anti-San Valentín el año pasado," Bev se ríe, "Eres tan dramático".

"Lo dice la chica con el macho absoluto de novio," responde Eddie secamente, señalando a Ben con su tenedor. Ben se sonroja y agacha la cabeza. Bev responde lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Ben y salpicándolo con besos hasta que toda su cara está tan roja como las decoraciones que flotan sobre ellos.

"Aw, d-deja de avergonzar a B-B-Ben," dice Bill, haciendo manos inquietas a la cara de Ben. "Vamos a en-encontrarnos aquí a las d-doce y vamos p-para allá ju-juntos".

Eddie echa un vistazo a Richie, quién ya lo está mirando. Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento, antes de que Eddie levante desafiante la barbilla y Richie vuelva a mirar la mesa. Eddie toma el resto de su café de un solo trago imponente. Va a ser un día largo.

Eddie se envuelve en aproximadamente treinta capas y su bufanda favorita, gruñendo por lo bajo todo el tiempo. Bill se ha empapado en aproximadamente ciento trece litros de perfume, cantando horribles canciones de amor con la parte superior de sus pulmones. Eddie termina y se sienta en su baúl, mira a Bill brincar durante exactamente diez segundos antes de estallar, "Voy a matar a Richie".

Bill hace una pausa. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque ha estado actuando como imbécil y no sé por qué!" Bill se toma su tiempo abrochándose la chaqueta, sacando la lengua, obviamente sin mirar a Eddie y--

"¡Oh Dios mío, lo sabes totalmente!"

Bill salta alrededor con un pie en el aire, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sería divertido si Eddie no estuviera tan enojado. En lugar de reír, Eddie salta de su baúl y avanza hacia Bill, golpeando su pecho con el dedo. Bill levanta las manos inmediatamente y dice, "No s-sh-sé de qué estás h-ha-hablando".

"¡Mentiroso!" Escupe Eddie, girando dramáticamente. Está siendo _exagerado_, está bien, lo sabe, pero han pasado veinticuatro horas muy estresantes y esto es solo la cereza del pastel de mierda. "¡Sabes por qué Richie está enfadado porque confiaba en ti y te lo dijo, pero no me lo dijo a mí!"

"Eddie, esta no es una especie de competencia de amistad," protesta Bill. Agarra el brazo de Eddie, pero Eddie se lo quita y se cruza de brazos.

"¿Está enojado conmigo?" Eddie exige, y Merlín, siente que sus ojos comienzan a escocer, lo cual es jodidamente fantástico. Bill parece alarmado. "¡Porque estaba bien para bromear con Stanley, pero me hizo la ley del hielo casi tan pronto como me senté esta mañana!"

Bill extiende sus brazos, indefenso. "Está s-solo... pasando por una mh-mierda".

Un pensamiento golpea a Eddie como una bludger. Se queda completamente quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Es como si alguien arrojara un cubo de agua helada sobre él y Eddie se haya quedado atrapado en el momento justo antes de que la reacción golpee.

Bill frunce el ceño. "¿Eddie?"

"¿Sabe...?" Eddie hace una pausa, tratando de descubrir la mejor manera de formular su pregunta sin revelar toda su jodida cubierta si está equivocado, "¿Te... Stan te dijo algo? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Y tú... le dijiste a Richie?"

El ceño fruncido de Bill se profundiza. "Eddie, ¿Q-qué? No, yo--" De repente, sus ojos se abren.

Eddie da un paso adelante, apenas resiste el impulso de derribar a Bill al suelo y cubrirle la boca y no dejarlo nunca más, "No, Bill--"

"¡Oliste a R-R-Richie!"

Eddie cae al suelo, como un charco de rojo y dorado de Gryffindor y la única franja azul de Ravenclaw cosida desordenadamente en el fondo de su bufanda por el propio Richie. "Cállate," dice miserablemente, mirando al techo de piedra de su dormitorio y deseando que la torre de derrumbe sobre él, "No puedes decir nada".

Y Bill, el imbécil, jodidamente _se ríe._

"N-necesitas hablar con R-Richie".

"No," dice Eddie de inmediato, y esto le resulta molestamente familiar a la conversación que tuvo ayer con Bill, " En primer lugar, está siendo un imbécil. En segundo lugar, vete a la mierda".

"Como qu-quieras, a-amigo," dice Bill, riéndose para sí mismo. Eddie levita un libro a su cabeza.

* * *

Eddie, que tiene la peor suerte en el maldito planeta, termina atrapado entre Bev y Richie en las Tres Escobas.

Está bastante seguro de que es culpa de Bill, porque Bill y Stan estaban justo detrás de él y, por lo tanto, _obviamente_ deberían haber terminado al lado de Eddie en la mesa, pero Bill llevó a Stan al otro lado y Richie se deslizó al lado de Eddie. Eddie está casi sentado en el regazo de Bev para mantener la distancia. Afortunadamente, ella está demasiado envuelta en Ben para notarlo.

Richie se las arregló para encantar un Whisky de Fuego de la joven y bella camarera cuando Rosmerta no estaba mirando, y casi lo bebió tan pronto como se sentó. Eddie lo ignora deliberadamente durante el almuerzo, en su lugar habla con Stan sobre su última tarea de Encantamientos. Bill parece estar mantenimiento algún tipo de conversación no verbal con Richie usando solo sus cejas. Resulta en algunas... expresiones faciales muy interesantes.

Cuando terminan, Eddie es el primero en salir. Está nevando, porque por supuesto que sí, y él baja un poco más su gorro, temblando ligeramente. Richie aparece detrás de él y sin palabras le ofrece sus guantes. Eddie espera un momento, tocando las puntas de sus dedos y los toma con un gesto brusco. "Gracias," dice. Richie sonríe tímidamente. Es una mirada extraña en él, porque Eddie no cree que Richie haya hecho algo tímidamente en su vida. Eddie se siente desconcertado al instante.

Caminan unos metros en silencio, sus amigos charlan ruidosamente detrás de ellos. Richie mete las manos en los bolsillos y se encorva. "Uh, sobre antes," dice, haciendo una mueca de dolor, "Lo siento. No dormí bien por la noche. No debería haberme desquitado contigo".

Eddie se toma un momento para sopesar sus opciones. Puede ser un imbécil y hacer un gran alboroto y arruinar el día de San Valentín para todos, o puede aguantar y tomar los guantes y las disculpas de Richie como las ofrendas de paz que son. Richie lo está mirando nerviosamente. Eddie suspira, cansado del mundo, y dice, "Está bien. Quiero decir, no lo es, no lo vuelvas a hacer, pero... estamos bien".

Richie sonríe torcidamente. Se ilumina toda su cara. "¿Estamos bien?"

Eddie aparta la mirada y mira al frente. "Hasta la próxima vez que la cagues, al menos," dice, y Richie deja escapar una sonrisa sorprendida que detiene la conversación de Bill y Stan detrás de ellos. Jodidos entrometidos.

"Bueno, esperemos que no sea por un buen rato, entonces," dice Richie, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la felicidad o el frío. Eddie se niega a permitirse esperar que sea lo primero.

"Esperemos," repite Eddie, golpeando sus hombros contra el bíceps de Richie porque es lo más alto que puede alcanzar. Richie agacha la cabeza, sonríe firmemente en su lugar, su cabello cayendo en la cara.

"¡Honeydukes!" Bev grita, empujando a los dos y arrastrando a Ben detrás de ella. "¡Sigamos adelante, muchachos! Me he quedado sin plumas de azúcar, Ben, puedes conseguirme algunas para el Día-SV"

Eddie se voltea hacia Richie, quién lo atrapa hábilmente y luego deja su mano alrededor de su hombro cómodamente. Eddie se encoge en su bufanda para ocultar su sonrisa e ignora intencionadamente la mirada que Bill le da cuando él y Stan pasan en la misma posición. Stan se inclina para susurrarle al oído a Bill y ambos comienzan a reír locamente. Eddie resopla y camina con dificultad, dejando que Richie lo arrastre a la cálida tienda de dulces.

"¡Richie!" Dice el empleado de la tienda, porque Richie es amigo de todos. "Eddie, oye, ¿Ya te terminaste todos esos Calderos de Chocolate?"

Eddie frunce las cejas. "¿Huh?"

El empleado se ríe. "Debes saber que Richie compra la mitad de nuestra mercancía cada pocos meses para administrarte un suministro constante de azúcar".

Eddie ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. "No sabía eso, no," dice, volteando la mirada cortante a Richie, los ojos brillantes con risas ocultas.

Richie mira hacia otro lado, pero Eddie puede ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Tengo que," dice, rascándose torpemente la nuca con su mano libre, "Te pones realmente malhumorado sin tu azúcar intravenosa y solo estoy salvando a la pobre gente de Hogwarts de tu ira inevitable. Es un servicio, realmente, no pienses que eres especial ni nada".

"No me atrevería," dice Eddie, bromeando.

"Bien, porque eres jodidamente malo," murmura Richie, finalmente mirando a Eddie. Sus ojos se encuentran y se miran el uno al otro por solo un segundo demasiado largo para ser normal. Algo como esperanza se tuerce en la boca del estómago de Eddie, cauteloso pero existente de todos modos. El empleado de la tienda mira entre ellos, con los ojos en alto.

"Estás nervioso," Eddie observa, entrecerrando los ojos muy ligeramente, "¿Por qué?"

"No'stoy," murmura Richie, dando un codazo de buen humor a Eddie. Le da un golpecito en la nariz a Eddie con un dedo y gira dramáticamente. Eddie se sorprende de lo mucho que extraña el peso constante de Richie contra su costado. Por otra parte, realmente no lo es. "¡Estás buscando algo que no está allí, Eds Espagueds!"

Y sí, ese el el problema, ¿No?

La cara de Eddie de desmorona en contra de su propia voluntad. Richie ya está dando vueltas hacia otro pasillo, ignorante. Stan, como si sintiera la angustia de Eddie, aparece a su lado en un instante. Sus dedos se enroscan alrededor del codo de Eddie. "Es simplemente estúpido," dice Stan, de manera casual, "Solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo para que entienda".

"¿Entender _qué_, exactamente?" Murmura Eddie, inclinándose hacia Stan.

Stan deja caer su cabeza sobre la de Eddie. "Cómo decírtelo". Permanecen así por un momento, Eddie dejando que las palabras de Stan resuenen en su cabeza. 

Cuando Eddie finalmente se aleja, Stan lo mira con una sonrisa amable y conocedora, y eso es todo lo que Eddie puede soportar. "Creo que necesito un poco de aire," dice Eddie, la voz sonando apresurada. Stan le da un apretón tranquilizador en la codo y asiente. Eddie sale por la puerta principal, justo cuando Richie grita, "Stan el hombre, ¿Has visto a Edward?"

"No," dice Stan, agarrando a Richie y dirigiéndolo en la dirección exactamente opuesta. Por un momento, Eddie piensa que está bien que Bill sea el mejor amigo de Richie, siempre y cuando él tenga a Stanley Uris.

Eddie lamenta inmediatamente su decisión cuando tropieza con la nieve, pero su mamá no crió a un cobarde. Bueno, ella lo intentó, pero eso solo había hecho que Eddie fuera más obstinado de lo que él ya estaba predestinado a ser. Lo que sea, joder, hace frío. Sus dedos se aprietan en puños dentro de los guantes de Richie, y los mete en los bolsillos para no tener que mirarlos. Avanza hacia el pequeño callejón al lado de Honeydukes y se apoya contra la pared de ladrillos.

Apenas dos segundos después, oye a Richie salir disparado a las calles, la campana suena ruidosamente, y grita, "¿Eds? Eds, ¿A dónde fuiste?"

La campana suena de nuevo cuando Stan asoma la cabeza y sisea, "Richie, vuelve a entrar".

La nieve cruje bajo los pies de Richie mientras da unos pasos desafiantes hacia adelante, ignorando por completo a Stan. "¡Eddie!" Richie llama de nuevo, y hay un poco de impotencia en su tono de voz que hace que Eddie salga de las sombras y salga a la calle.

Stan lo ve primero, porque siempre es el más observador de los dos, y Eddie asiente con la cabeza. Stan asiente, ofrece una sonrisa tranquila y entra. "¿Por qué mierda gritas, Richard?" Pregunta Eddie, y Richie salta.

"¡Eddie!" Exclama Richie, corriendo hacia adelante. Se detiene a dos punto cinco centímetros de Eddie, con los pies casi tocándose, y frunce el ceño. "Tu nariz está toda roja. Pillarás una neumonía. ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?"

"Necesitaba aire," dice Eddie, la excusa suena patética incluso para sus propios oídos.

Richie arquea una ceja. "Odias el frío".

"Tú también," responde Eddie, "Y tú eres un bebé gigante acerca de la nieve, ¿Por qué _estás_ afuera?"

Richie frunce el ceño. "Porque desapareciste y me preocupé".

Eddie deja escapar un fuerte resoplido y Richie salta de nuevo. "Oh, entonces está genial que preguntes dónde he estado porque _estás_ preocupado, pero cuando yo lo hago, ¿Me hablas bruscamente?"

El ceño de Richie se profundiza imposiblemente. "Eddie, ya dije que lo siento--"

"Creo que es hipócrita, eso es todo," dice Eddie, abrochándose la bufanda con más fuerza.

Richie se acerca y luego deja caer su mano, luciendo un poco perdido. Ambos están en territorio desconocido. Richie nunca ha sido tan titubeante, tan cauteloso, y Eddie nunca ha sido tan _malo_. Richie se disculpó y Eddie aceptó, lo que significa que ya pasó el tiempo de discutir esto, pero Eddie no puede contenerse, por lo que grita, "¿Por qué le dijiste a Bill por qué estabas molesto, pero no a mí?"

Algo parecido al horror cruza la cara de Richie, pero se recupera rápidamente.

"No sé de qué estás hablando," dice , y hay un tono en su voz que no estaba allí antes.

Eddie fulminó con la mirada al pecho de Richie porque se niega a mirar a los ojos de Richie, básicamente. Él lleva una tonta chaqueta de cuero que se supone lo hace ver más genial, pero solo logra resaltar cuán idiota es Richie. Está lamentablemente mal vestido para el clima y Eddie no debería haber tomado sus guantes, no debería mantenerlo afuera en este momento. "Bien," dice Eddie, conciso. "Me voy, ¿De acuerdo? Díselo a los demás".

Se da vuelta para irse, pero Richie lo agarra del brazo y lo jala hacia atrás. Eddie se deja dar vueltas, mirando a algún lado más allá de Richie. "Eds, vamos. Lo siento. Háblame," dice Richie, _suplica_, en serio, y no, no, Eddie _no_ va a llorar.

"Obviamente estabas enojado conmigo, está bien, pero no sé lo que hice," dice Eddie, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer las lágrimas, "Y, quiero decir, supongo que lo superaste, pero me gustaría saber qué sucedió para así, no volver a hacerlo porque no puedo soportar cuando estás enojado conmigo--"

De repente se sentía abrazado, con su cara presionada en el cuero descolorido de la chaqueta de Richie, lo que hace que todo sea mejor y peor a la vez. Es a la vez reconfortante y un horrible, horrible recordatorio de que nunca puede tener esto. Eddie respira hondo, inhalando el mismo aroma que olió mil veces, más recientemente en la Amortentia: el chocolate, casi abrumador después de vagar alrededor de Honeydukes, el humo del cigarro impregnado en las costuras de la chaqueta, la nieve húmeda fundiéndose en la tierra debajo de ellos.

"Merlín, Eds," susurra Richie en su cabello, "No'stoy enojado contigo. Nunca he estado enojado contigo, amor".

Eddie se obliga a ignorar el apodo para que no explote. "¿Qué pasó? Puedes hablar conmigo, ya debes saber eso".

Richie suelta una risa un poco triste. "Claro que lo sé". Respira hondo y finalmente suelta a Eddie, dando un paso atrás y metiendo las manos en el bolsillo. Él patea la nieve, mandando a volar pedazos de ella. "Yo solo... ¿No podría arriesgarme?"

Eddie frunce el ceño. "Richie..."

"Tengo que sacar esto, ¿De acuerdo? Por favor," dice Richie, y no mira a los ojos de Eddie, "No podría arriesgarme a decírtelo y que me odies, ¿De acuerdo? Quiero decir, sé que nunca lo harías, eres una persona muy buena, pero Merlín, eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí, Eddie".

"¿En serio?" Pregunta Eddie, y odia lo pequeña que suena su voz cuando sale.

Richie lo mira afligido. "_Por supuesto_".

Eddie asiente, principalmente para sí mismo, y dice,"Tú también lo eres. Para mí, quiero decir".

Se siente como una confesión. También parece darle a Richie el coraje que necesita para continuar, porque Richie da un paso adelante y agarra la mano de Eddie. Eddie responde agarrando la otra mano de Richie y envolviéndola en la suya, frotando el enrojecimiento con los guantes que el propio Richie debería usar. Richie mira sus manos por un momento, antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Eddie y decir, suavemente, "Eras tú, Eddie".

Eddie se queda quieto, sus ojos se encuentran lentamente con los de Richie. "¿Qué era?"

"Esa estúpida poción de amor. Eras tú. Te olí. Como una cafetería y una pomada antiséptica muggle, del tipo que siempre guardas en tu capa a pesar de tener acceso a la verdadera maldita _magia_, y me cagué encima porque, bueno, he estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo pero esto lo hizo demasiado _real_ para mi gusto, y--"

Eddie no lo deja terminar. Deja caer las manos de Richie y , por un momento, Richie parece paralizado por el miedo. Eddie se pone de puntillas y pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello de Richie, arrastrándolo hasta su nivel. Presiona sus labios contra los de Richie de forma demasiado agresiva, pero bueno, así es como Eddie hace todo--un poco demasiado agresivo.

Hay un momento horrible en el que Richie no corresponde y, a pesar de su confesión de amor bastante obvia, Eddie se pregunta si ha cometido un terrible error. Entonces, Richie envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eddie y lo _levanta_ del suelo, devolviéndole el beso con entusiasmo. Eddie hace un pequeño ruido de protesta, lo que hace que Richie se ría en su boca. Alguien silba desde la calle y Eddie le muestra el dedo medio sin separarse de Richie.

"También te amo, tú absoluto tontonazo," Eddie susurra, "También te olí, en tu completa gloria de nicotina impregnada".

"Deja de insultarme," dice Richie, con voz cálida, la nariz frotando contra la de Eddie, "Me _amas_, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo," se ríe Eddie, "Y cuestiono mi gusto todos los días".

Richie deja a Eddie en el suelo y se inclina para presionar sus frentes. "Sí, tú y cualquier otro imbécil de la escuela," ríe Richie, brillante y hermoso. Eddie siente que está flotando. Hay una pausa en la que todo lo que pueden hacer es mirarse el uno al otro, tonto y ridículo, hasta que Richie pregunta, "¿Hablas en serio? Como, no me estás tomando el pelo, ¿Verdad?"

Eddie quiere reír, pero hay algo en la expresión de Richie que lo hace sentir que debería ser un poco más amable. "No, imbécil," dice suavemente, porque todavía tiene que ser _él mismo,_ "Creo que probablemente eres para mí".

La sonrisa de respuesta de Richie es cegadora, y Eddie se siente más cálido con solo mirarlo. Luego, la cara de Richie hace algo extraño, arrugándose como cada vez que está a punto de arruinar un buen momento con un chiste terrible. Eddie se prepara justo cuando Richie pregunta, "Te das cuenta de que nuestro aniversario es el día de San Valentín, ¿Verdad? ¿Literalmente el cliché superior?"

Eddie arruga la nariz. "Bruto. Estamos rompiendo. Ven a hablar conmigo mañana". Con eso se da la vuelta y se marcha. Detrás de él, oye a Richie luchar para alcanzarlo, revoloteando tras él. Cuando Richie finalmente lo alcanza, derriba a Eddie en la nieve, enviando su gorro y su dignidad volando. Richie lo besa antes de que Eddie pueda protestar. Su trasero está empapado de nieve y sus mejillas están congeladas, pero Eddie cree que realmente podría acostumbrarse a esto.


End file.
